


Not a Princess but a Queen

by BlackIris



Series: 500 Garden Party Extravaganza! [13]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, gender neutral reader, reader can be read as any gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompts will be in bold throughout fic:63:  “I don’t want to look like a princess. I want to look like a formerly evil queen who reluctantly redeemed herself for the side of good.”   /    “You read too much.”   /   “Damn right I do.”





	Not a Princess but a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I freaking loved writing this, fyi.  
> Un-beta'd, enjoy! <3

“Don’t we look like a princess?” You said, taking in Loki and her gorgeous green gown accented with forest and gold beadwork. “Come, come. Spin for us!” ****

 **“I don’t want to look like a princess.”**  Loki’s eyes flashing with mirth.  **“I want to look like a formerly evil queen who reluctantly redeemed herself for the side of good.”**

You take her hand, spinning her slowly. Admiring her, you feel heat rising in your cheeks. Your pulse kicks up a notch, damn she looks good, but when does she not?

 **“You read too much.”**  You say, schooling your features to not give you away.

 **“Damn right I do.”**  Loki quips, smirk pulling at her plush painted lips. “Besides, you love it.”

“I love you.”

You press a kiss to her forehead, the action earning you a blush.

“And I you, my love.” Smiling, you look down at your shoes. “Now, let me see that smile that I love so much. Afterall, I’ve earned it fairly.”

“Mostly.” You joke, smile blooming fully. Looking up, you only see love, tinged with lust in Loki’s eyes.

“I’m glad you went with this,” She says, running her hands down the lapels of your jacket. “It suits you.”

“You think?”

“The color goes perfectly with your eyes.”

Loki slips her hand into yours, tugging you with her to the door. “We better be going.”

“But we’re not late. Are we?”

“Not at all, but if we dally any longer – we won’t make it.”

You arch a brow at her, leaning slightly into her space. “Promise?”

Loki lets out a laugh mixed with a purr. She kisses your cheek, and whispers, “I guarantee it.” 


End file.
